


The delights of rainy afternoons

by chibbygeekgoddess



Category: X - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibbygeekgoddess/pseuds/chibbygeekgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo and Kurt's plans get changed due to rain. Neither is complaining much. Kuroro, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The delights of rainy afternoons

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters and make no money off this story.

Summery: Ororo and Kurt's plans get changed due to rain. Neither is complaining much. Kuroro, drabble.

Author's notes: Just a fun thought that came on a rainy day. Hope you enjoy :)

The delights of rainy afternoons

A frantic late night battle had them both crawling into to bed very late the other night. The rest feeling well-earned Kurt had snoozed contently next to Ororo well into noon. His indigo lids began to flap as he heard the first droplets of rain hit the window.

"So much for our delightful afternoon," he yawned. His chest stretched out just enough to glance at the window before settling around Ororo's back. "It is certainly not picnic weather."

Disappointment started creeping across Kurt's face when he thought about their scheduled outing.  _Sunny skies, a shady tree, mein liebe curled up on my lap as we spend our first afternoon off in two months feasting upon special treats and reading to each other from Byron._

Even feeling his sulky pout on the curve of her shoulder Ororo didn't respond. Choosing instead to fake sleep. The goose down comforter and Kurt's sleek velvet fur was the coziest of combos. She was so comfortable Ororo would have been quite happy to fall right back into dreamland. With neither of them moving another inch for the rest of the day.

However it was not to be since her snuggling companion was now wide-awake and in want of a favor. "In less of course a certain weather witch might be so inclined as to bring out the sun?"

The weather witch's answer was an increase of the droplets in size and descent.

"You would let all those wonderful delights I had planned for us go to waste," Kurt asked with a fake gasp as he started exacting playful revenge.

Effortless giggles erupted from Ororo when Kurt's spade tip tale wormed under a rib. "Haha, Kurt stop!" She rolled off her side onto her back so that they could exchange greetings face to face.

"Guten Tag, mein Herz."

"And a pleasant afternoon to you love."

Even with the dust of sleep still in both their eyes neither missed the beauty of the unique looking person in front of them. Drinking in ocean blue iris and glowing amber orbs they simply laid about for a time listing to the rain.

Idled caresses and nuzzles were exchanged as they basked in the warmth of the dim room. With his nose engulfed in the scent of Ororo's vanilla shampooed hair and his hands enthralled by the smooth living silk that was her brown sugar skin Kurt was swaying on the edge of saying to hölle with plans or sunny days in no time flat.

"You know beloved there are just as many delights to be found on rainy afternoons as they are in the sunny ones." Her lazed purr while arching her body into his tipped the scales.

"I am beginning to see that liebe."

The sudden spark in Kurt's eyes right before they started to burn with a familiar look of desire brought on a lip-curling smile that she pressed against his mouth. "Good. Then allow this weather witch to show you all of them my love."

After that the rain was no longer a focus. Becoming merely background music to a very delightful afternoon.

The end…

Thanks for reading. Please leave review or comments. They really make my day. I have more Kuroro and other Ororo pairings posted if you're looking.

Translations

Mein liebe / My love

Guten Tag, mein Herz. / Good afternoon my heart.

Hölle / Hell


End file.
